Fluids and other viscous materials are typically shipped using a variety of shipping containers, such as, drums, tanks, intermediate bulk containers, and others. Intermediate bulk containers are often formed from an external frame configured to support an internal, flexible bladder. The intermediate bulk containers include an inlet fitment on an upper surface of the bladder to fill the bladder and include an exhaust fitment in a lower corner of the flexible bladder to drain the bladder. Intermediate bulk containers are typically drained via gravity or pumps and typically without other assistance. While low viscosity fluids may be easily drained from the bladder, high viscosity materials are difficult to drain from the bladders. Gravity is often not sufficient to drain high viscosity materials. Pumps have also been problematic. In particular, pumps often cavitate and lose prime when attempting to pump high viscosity materials. In addition, pumps often create voids in the bladder that hampers fluid flow within the bladder. Conventional systems are also typically fiscally inefficient because conventional systems often leave about two percent of the fluids in the bladder. Thus, a need exists for more economical and efficient device for removing materials from a flexible bladder.